


The Videos Tony Didn't Want Them To See

by ramsay_baggins



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/pseuds/ramsay_baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other Avengers find Tony's suit test footage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Videos Tony Didn't Want Them To See

The others were crowded around one of the computers in his workshop as Tony entered. JARVIS must have let them in, sneaky bastard. He couldn't tell what they were all so engrossed in, but apparently it was funny. He cleared his throat, not liking to be outshone in his own space.  
Clint looked around. Was he eating popcorn? “Oh, hey Tony!” he laughed. “Nice of you to drop in.”  
The others giggled, and Tony became more suspicious.  
“So uh, what are you guys up to? In my workshop?” he said, trying to make it sound like he was idly starting conversation, rather than accusing them of breaking into his personal space.  
“Well, we discovered some pretty interesting footage, actually.”  
Tony sighed, “If it's what I think it is, you guys are about three years behind the rest of the world. At least it shows I'm not exaggerating.” He gave them a cheeky smile. If he had a dollar for every time someone mentioned his sex tapes...

“No, friend Stark,” replied Thor as Tony stood awkwardly away from the others, who were still watching whatever was on the screen. “Clint has acquired video recordings of your first tests of your battle armour.”  
“Oh.” Tony took a minute to think over that sentence before he groaned. Why why why did they have to find that?  
“Seriously, this is hilarious stuff,” Clint said as he stuffed his mouth full of popcorn. “I mean, that flip into the wall? Fantastic!”  
“Haha, yeah yeah. I'd like to see how well you fly in one of those suits.”  
Tony moved closer to them, to try and gain control of the situation without having to get JARVIS to do it. He didn't want the others to know just how annoyed he was.  
The others seemed to close together as he approached so he couldn't reach the console. The laughing reached another peak as they watched Tony flying over his cars, barely keeping control of his flight path.  
Bruce clapped his arm around Tony's shoulder.  
“Why on earth would you test it on yourself, Tony? You should have injured yourself pretty badly!” he said, still smiling at the screen.  
Tony scowled and snapped back, “Yeah, because you've never tested anything on yourself, Bruce.”  
Bruce withdrew his arm, but still continued to smile.

Once they reached the first full flight, followed by Tony crashing through multiple layers of ceiling and ending with one of his favourite cars being crushed, and everyone collapsed in breathless laughter, Tony took his chance to switch off the console.  
“That's it guys, shows over!”  
“Aww come on Tony, it's just a little fun!”  
“And the fun's over. There isn't any more to see anyway. You've pretty much covered the entire testing, actually. I'm kinda impressed. Time for you to all get out of my workshop, thanks very much.”  
As everyone recovered and filtered out of the workshop he could hear them snickering. He powered up the console again and began to move all of the embarrassing footage of anything he could find into password protected encrypted folders. The last thing he needed was them to discover his other experiments. He sighed. He was going to be hearing about this for weeks.

It took three months for the other Avengers to tire of following him around with a fire extinguisher.


End file.
